Hairy Scary Returns
After the Ghostly Trios cousin, Hairy Scary came to Whipstaff Manor, Stretch put Rocky and Bullwinkle in charge of making sure that Hairy Scary doesn't go near Casper because what happened when he treated him by using a revenge on him. Plot During winter time at Whipstaff Manor, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper are playing snowball fight, unfortunately, the Ghostly Trios cousin, Hairy Scary was flying and he seen Casper is playing with his two fleshies friends so he scared Rocky and Bullwinkle and then the Ghostly Trios came outside and Casper told them that their cousin, Hairy Scary scare Rocky and Bullwinkle and they are not very happy with their cousin has returned because he was naughty, silly, scatterbrain and have an Ed Wynn-like accent and Casper told Rocky and Bullwinkle that he and his uncles haven't seen or spoken about Hairy Scary for a long time ever since many years ago. Casper begin his story to Rocky and Bullwinkle that it's all started when Hairy Scary took Casper to the Treasury Islands and they are having a wonderful time but wasn't good time, Hairy Scary is doing something bad to Casper and when the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) show up and they are not very happy because Hairy Scary is doing a revenge on Casper so he needs of his friends Winnifred Witch and Screech Ghost to go after his close friend has punished him but the Ghostly Trios told him that's far enough to use his revenge on their nephew and they also told Hairy Scary that they are never wanted to speak to him again so the Ghostly Trios carries Casper away from Hairy Scary and Kibosh and Snivel show up and took Hairy's haunted license and also takes Winnifred's and Screech's license for using some revenge on the Trios nephew. After Casper finish the story to Rocky and Bullwinkle, Hairy Scary begging the Ghostly Trios if they let him stay with them, he'll stay away from Casper so they agrees with it and they told him if he goes near Casper, they'll kick him out and they also warn him that they have fleshies living with them so Hairy Scary better not scare them or else and Hairy agrees with that. Stretch told Rocky and Bullwinkle to make sure Hairy stay away from Casper and they both agree with that so Rocky and Bullwinkle stay close to Casper so they told him that if he, Winnifred and Screech goes near Casper they'll call Blaineley, Mia and Furry to beat them up and Hairy Scary understand that with his fingers across behind his back. After that, Karen and Kat came outside and asks Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper that they're going out Christmas caroling if they want to come with them and they would love to so the gang went in the car while Hairy Scary followed them. When they escape from him, Screech and Winnie, they said that the last time Yogi Bear and his friends (Boo Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy) came over for Christmas and they have gifts and also the orphan children of orphanage have gets candies to save Halloween and now Casper and his uncles have fleshies living with them so Hairy Scary can't Scare them. When Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat are singing caroling song to some people when Hairy Scary scare them away but Karen and Kat are very angry and tell him to stop him, Winnie ans Screech with a thing, and Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper said that they use a vaccum just like last time and vacuuming Winnifred and Screech. After that, they took Hairy Scary back to Whipstaff Manor and they told Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios what happened today and they are not very happy. The Ghostly Trios punished Hairy for treating them this way they call Blaineley, Furry and Mia to beat him up and Hairy promised the Ghostly Trios to never do that again. For Hairy Scary's punishment, he'll do Casper's chores except the kitchen because he can only cook his uncles meals and Hairy doesn't get computer, TV or anything so he was a traitor just like others traitors before and he still doesn't have his haunted license. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat are finally safe so they continue their Christmas carols and they lived happily ever after! The End! Category:Season 1 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes